Wayne Unser
Chief Wayne Unser is the Chief of the Charming Police Department, but is also corrupt in that he deals with the Sons of Anarchy whom he sees as a benefit to the town. Because the Sons successfully keep drugs and violence out of Charming, and protect the population from many other unwanted things like ruthless developers, such as Deputy Hale's older brother Jacob Hale Jr.. Biography Unser is a native of the small Northern Californian town of Charming and is in his 50s. He was a US Marine and served during the Vietnam War. When he returned, he joined the police force and is now Chief of the Charming Police Department. He also owns Unser Shipping, a trucking company. He is "married to a dark-skinned woman" named Della Unser, and they have two daughters. He is also suffering from cancer, and uses marijuana for pain relief. He is somewhat corrupt and an ally of the Sons of Anarchy, a local motorcycle gang. However, most of the illegal activity he partakes in is beneficial for the town, as he greatly cares for its residents. Season One Wayne Unser has always got on well with the Sons of Anarchy during his time in charge, and even employed them as muscle at times. However, he is retiring at the end of the month because of the cancer and handing power over to his Deputy, David Hale, who is overtly suspicious of the SOA and will almost definitely begin an investigation into the club. Unser hired the SOA to protect one of his company's shipments on its way to Mexico. They hijacked it, however, in order to send Unser a warning. Clay, their leader, threatened him to stay on for a short time longer and keep Hale off of their case. If not, they would hijack any of his trucks that tried to leave town. He then decided to stay on for another six months. In response to a number of recent gang killings, Unser arrested Clay Morrow, Ernest Darby and Marcus Alvarez. He hit Darby, who leads the White supremacist Nordics gang. Unser asks Darby if he knows that he is married to a black woman. When Darby gives him a snotty degrading replay, Unser hits him. He let the gang leaders have a meeting in their cell in order to end the violence. Unser is obviously angry at ATF for their actions of putting the investigation above the safety of the town residents. Unser also talks Hale into revealing that Opie is innocent and that June Stahl is setting him up to be killed just because she is angry. However the info comes too late to help Donna Winston, Opie's wife who is killed in his stead. He gave Jax and Opie Winston the keys to the cells and let them break into his police station to free two of the gang's women who had been arrested. Season Two In Season Two we see the more heroic side of Unser. He is the one to find Gemma after her brutal rape. Initially, He and Tara are the only people Gemma had trusted with this info. He covered for her by making Gemma's injuries appear to come from a car wreck with the help of Tara. Unser showed his deep fatherly type of affection for Gemma whom he has known since she was twelve. Unser seemed to be shocked and saddened when he learned that Hale may have been working with the Aryans. He personally delivered a message to Ethan Zobelle: 'Charming is a special place. It chooses its occupants. That the people that are wrong for the town disappear.' When Ethan asks if that is a threat Unser doesn't answer. He eventually told Deputy Hale about Gemma's secret to convince Hale to not side with the L.O.A.N. and Zobelle. He also confessed to Gemma that his wife left him. He continued to smoke medical marijuana and take medication for his cancer. As season two progressed, Unser became more involved with SAMCRO, wanting to get rid of the L.O.A.N. just as much as the bikers did. He provided a lot of vital information to Clay, which allowed the Sons to plan ambushes and surveillance on the Aryans. In the episode "The Culling," Unser officially made David Hale the acting police chief and began minimizing his own duties. In the season finale he provided SAMCRO with vital details about Zobelle's release and even allowed the bikers to use one of his trucks to ambush Zobelle's convoy. After Gemma was framed for the murder of Edmond Hayes, she called Wayne for help. The two are last seen fleeing Charming in Unser's police cruiser, their destination unknown. Link to Gemma Teller Morrow Unser knew Gemma from a young age. He often refers to Gemma as "leaving charming when she was sixteen and showing up 5 years later with a baby and a biker gang". There is obviously a relationship between Unser and Gemma than runs deeper than the typical small community familiarity. In the season two finale Unser after picking Gemma up from a crime scene was seen holding Gemma's hand and asks "where are we going?" Gemma replied: "I don't know". The two drove off out of the Charming borders in a Police Cruiser. Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement